The Witness
by Kenny Abimanyu
Summary: Aksi kejar-kejaran antara polisi dan pembunuh misterius. Satu-satunya saksi kunci bahkan harus mengalami gangguan kejiwaan dan tak bisa memberikan keterangan apapun. Apa yang akan terjadi ? Siapa yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya ? Apakah misteri akan terpecahkan ?/bad summary/ganti judul/ RnR ?
1. Criminality

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Strandard warninga**** apply**

_**Proudly presents**_

**The Witness**

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan lunglai sambil melihat kebawah. Beberapa juntai rambutnya dibiarkan menutupi wajahnya. Badannya sedikit bungkuk. Hujan deras disambut petir yang mnggelegar ikut mendominasi "background" laki-laki tersebut.

Tak ada seorang manusia pun di jalanan itu. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang lalu lalang di jalanan sepi itu. Mungkin akibat pengaruh cuaca yang sangat ekstrim.

Seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah terguyur air hujan. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Kelihatan seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

"Hehehe..."

Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan. Senyumnya terlihat mengerikan.

'Akhirnya semua selesai. Oh, tidak, belum, aku lupa. Masih ada satu lagi. Ya masih. Tunggu giliranmu. Aku pasti akan datang padamu'

Diangkatnya sebelah sudut bibirnya. Dia...laki-laki itu...menyeringai penuh kemenangan dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

" Kami beritakan bahwa kemarin telah terjadi pembunuhan berantai lagi yang Hnmenyebabkan 5 orang meninggal secara misterius. Rentetan pembunuhan yang terjadi belakangan ini telah membuat para penyidik kepolisian bingung. Pasalnya, setiap kali hasil visum keluar, yang teidentifikasi hanyalah bunuh diri. Sudah 25 orang korban yang meninggal secara misterius selama 2 bulan terakhir ini..."

Sasuke mematikan televisi itu. Diangkatnya sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu ?" sang ibu berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih melihat ke arah tv itu.

"Hn"

" Kalau ibu bicara dengarkan, Sasuke !" Uchiha Mikoto memonyongkan bibirnya. Dasar ibu yang satu ini.

" Belakangan ini ayahmu semakin sibuk karna kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sedang terjadi di Konoha. Kau tahu, ibumu ini sekarang kesepian. Karna itu cepatlah menikah dengan Sakura supaya ibu ada yang menemani, Sasuke"

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sakura, Bu. Kan ada Konan, istrinya Itachi-_nii_"

"Huh, kalau saja kakakmu mau tinggal disini" Mikoto berucap dengan nada sedikit kesal.

" Makanya cepatlah cari pacar dan menikah lalu tinggal disini supaya ibu punya teman"

"..."

"Ayolah, Sasuke, umurmu itu sudah pantas buat menikah. Ibu sudah bosan sendiri terus saat _tou-san_ dan kamu pergi bekerja. Dan sekarang, lihatlah, kau akan pergi meninggalkan ibu pindah ke apartemen, kau membuat ibumu ini sedih, Sasuke"

"Hn, Aku pergi dulu, _Kaasan_"

"Sasuke, tunggu ! Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan ibu"

Laki-laki itu hanya berlalu memakai jasnya dan meninggalkan ibunya mengomel sendirian.

'Kenapa anak-anakku cepat sekali besar ?' Mikoto menghembuskan nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu didominasi warna putih. Di baliknya pintunya bertuliskan nomor 13. Diujung tempat tidur putih itu, meringkuk seorang wanita berambut indigo. Kepalanya menunduk membuat surai indigonya menutupi wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Tiiittt"

Pintu otomatis itu terbuka secara perlahan. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. 'Siapa ? '

Pandangannya penuh dengan ketakutan. Muncullah 3 orang laki-laki dari pintu itu.

Tubuh gadis itu semakin bergetar hebat. Dipeluknya erat kedua lututnya. Wajahnya sirat akan ketakutan.

" Hyuuga-_san_, ini ada tamu untukmu dari pihak kepolisian, silahkan tuan"

"Terima kasih" ujar kepala kepolisian itu.

Laki-laki petugas umum tadi segera beranjak dari ruangan. Ditutupnya pintu itu.

"Nona Hyuuga, bisa kita bicara empat mata ?"

"Si-siapa kalian ? Pe-pergi ! Ak-aku tak mau bicara a-apapun " tubuh gadis itu gemetar. Dia semakin memeluk erat kedua lututnya

" Nona, kami membutuh kan kerja sama dengan anda, anda satu-satunya saksi kunci disini. Kami harap anda..."

" PERGI ! PERGI !AAAAAKKKHH..." gadis itu mulai berteriak-teriak. Para petugas berpakaian putih masuk keruangannya dan menyuruh para polisi itu menyingkir dengan sigap.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf pak, jiwanya masih belum labil, terkadang normal, terkadang dia menjerit sendiri"

Uchiha Fugaku hanya tersenyum miring mendengar penuturan lelaki itu.

"Mungkin lain kali kami akan kemari lagi. Saya harap saat itu dia sudah sehat. Saya benar-benar berharap untuk yang satu ini"

"Ya, Pak. Kami akan berusaha sebisa mungkin".

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

***Taraaaaa***

**Aku kembali lagi para readers tercinta #plakk**

**Fict ini saya tambahin beberapa biar keliatan jadi panjang#evil smirk**

**Okee sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D**


	2. Who ?

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard warnings apply**

_**Proudly presents**_

**The Witness**

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_"

"_Okaeri_, Fugaku-_kun_"

Mikoto tersenyum menyambut kepulangan suaminya. Di ambilnya tas kerja dan mantel suaminya.

"Bagaimana harimu, sayang ? Apa kasusnya sudah terpecahkan ?"

" Andai semudah itu" Fugaku menghembuskan nafasnya di udara.

"Ini sulit, satu-satunya saksi dalam kasus ini masih tidak mau bicara. Trauma membuat kejiwaannya sedikit terganggu"

"Trauma ? Apa yang terjadi dengannya ?"

"Mereka bilang, kemungkinan besar akibat melihat seluruh keluarganya terbunuh di depan matanya. Tapi yang kuherankan, kenapa hanya dia sendiri yang hidup diantara seluruh korban ? Maksudku, biasanya dia membunuh satu keluarga tanpa menyisakan seorang pun "

"Mungkin saat itu wanita itu sedang bersembunyi"

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Bersembunyi pun pasti akan ketahuan. Penjahat ini benar-benar sangat lihai. Tidakkah kau ingat keluarga Matsumoto-_san_ ? Bahkan dia memperkirakan kapan anak kecil keluarga itu bolos sekolah sehingga dia bisa membunuh semuanya tanpa menyisakan seorang pun"

Keduanya kemudian saling terdiam. Memandang lantai marmer dingin di kaki mereka.

"Aa, Fugaku-san, tadi kau bilang kalau saksinya mengalami trauma karna kehilangan keluarganya. Mungkin aku tau bagaimana caranya supaya dia buka mulut"

"..."

"Maksudku begini, dia sendirian kan sekarang ?"

"Hn"

"Berapa usianya ?"

"17"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tinggal disini bersama kita ?" ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"..."

"_NANIII_?!"

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Hari yang melelahkan, pikirnya. Bekerja sebagai seorang pengusaha memang melelahkan. Bertolak belakang dengan pekerjaan sang ayah. Usia sudah mencukupi, harta jangan ditanya, tampang malah terkesan tampan berlebihan, tapi masih belum menikah ? Terkadang menurut Uchiha Sasuke, hidup sendirian itu menyebalkan. Tapi dia memang penganut aliran kebebasan. Tidak suka dikekang. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali berganti pasangan, bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih intim sudah pernah dilakukannya. Tapi tak ada seorang wanita pun yang benar-benar bisa memikat hatinya. Termasuk Haruno Sakura. Perempuan yang belakangan ini mencoba mendekatinya. Wajahnya ? Jangan ditanya. Perempuan itu luar biasa cantiknya. Mata emerald yang indah, kulit putih bersih, rambut berwarna pink, serta rona wajah yang terkesan malu-malu bila berdekatan dengan sang Uchiha. Namun, hati si bungsu Uchiha ini sama sekali tak merasakan apapun saat berdekatan dengan wanita yang notabene anak tunggal dari pengusaha kaya raya, tuan Haruno.

Apartemen ini benar-benar kelihatan mewah untuk ditinggali sendiri. Laki-laki itu berjalan kearah kamarnya. Ditanggalkannya seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai mengenakan jubah mandi. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan langsung berendam di _bath-up_. Disaat lelah seperti ini, berendam adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk melepas kepenatan.

"Drrrtttt...drrrtttt"

_'Mom's calling_'

Laki-laki itu mengambil Iphone 5-nya yang tergeletak di pinggiran _bath-up_ itu

" _Moshi-moshi, okaasan_"

" Sasuke, bisa tolong antarkan ibu ke RSJ Konoha ? Ibu tunggu 15 menit lagi"

Tuuttttt... Tuutttt...

Mikoto mematikan sambungan secara sepihak. Uchiha bungsu itu takjub melihat Iphone-nya.

"Ibu tadi bilang apa ? Rumah sakit jiwa Konoha ?, ya sudahlah"

Kemudian ia berpikir ulang. Rumah sakit jiwa ? Rumah-sakit-jiwa.

"Haaaahhhh ?!"

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali ? Ibu sampai berkarat menunggumu" Ujar Mikoto sambil memberengut.

"_Sumimasen, okaasan_. Aku baru pulang dari kantor. Ibu tahu kan belakangan ini aku sibuk. Kerjaan semakin menumpuk"

"Itulah yang kusesalkan. Kenapa kamu tidak bekerja dari rumah saja sih ? Kalian semua sibuk, tidak ada yang memperhatikan ibu. Ibu jadi sedih. Sekarang kamu pun sudah tidak tinggal di rumah lagi"

"..."

"Eh, berhenti. Itu dia rumah sakitnya. Cepat, cepat, ibu udah tidak sabar"

Uchiha bungsu itu bingung, ada apa sebenarnya dengan ibunya ? Siapa yang ingin sekali ditemui oleh ibunya ?

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Are you Hinata ?

Akibat ga ada yang nge post, jadilah saya iseng buat nge post lanjutan fict ini#plakk

_Anyway, gomen_ _minna-san_ gabisa update cepat soalnya Kenny lagi banyak tugas *nangis dipojokan

Oke deh bagi yang udah nungguin, nih lanjutan chapternya #siapa yang nunggu elu#pundungdipojokan

Nah buat _minna-san_ nih aku persembahin

**_Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto_**

**_Standard warnings apply_**

**_Proudly present_**

**The Witness**

.

.

.

.

Mereka melangkah di koridor bercat putih itu. Kemudian, berhenti di ruangan nomor 13.

"Ini ruangannya nyonya. Saya harap anda tidak terkejut"

"Ohh tentu saja tidak. Aku yakin itu, haha"

Pintu otomatis itu pun terbuka. Mikoto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam setelah penjaganya pamit. Mikoto memandang ruangan itu. Minimalis dan terlihat...

"Si-siapa anda ?"

Gadis itu berdiri di sudut ruangan yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidurnya. Mikoto bergerak perlahan ke arah gadis itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hinata-_chan_, bisakah kita berbicara ?"jeda sesaat "sebentar saja"

Hinata patuh. Ia melangkah mendekati wanita itu. Ini bukan ilusinya. Wanita itu seperti dewi dimatny. Tatapannya lembut, senyumnya hangat, mengingatkan Hinata pada seseorang. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kebelakang Mikoto. Menatap laki-laki jakung itu. Oniks dan lavender bertemu. Seketika tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan.

"Pergi, pergi kamu, aku bilang pergi !"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam semakin menatap Hinata dengan tajam.'Apa maksud gadis ini menyuruhku pergi ?'

"PERGIIhmmmphh.."

Sasuke membekap mulut Hinata. Hinata meronta-ronta sedangkan Mikoto tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke, jangan terlalu keras, kau menyakitinya"

Sasuke seolah tak peduli dengan perkataan ibunya. Semakin gadis itu meronta hebat, semakin eratlah pertahanan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Akh"

Hinata menggigit tangan laki-laki itu. Segera diambilnya posisi siaga setelah lepas dari kungkungan pria itu.

"Ja-jangan, jangan bunuh aku, kumohon"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berlutut sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya mulai mengalirkan air ke wajahnya yang cantik itu. Sasuke yang masih meringis akibat gigitannya yang kuat tadi terkejut. Mikoto menganga menyaksikan adegan dihadapannya.

"Tu-tuan, aku akan melakukan apapun, kumohon biarkan aku hidup"

"Berdirilah, nak. Tak ada yang akan menyakitimu disini. Itu anakku bukan pembunuh seperti yang kau kira"

Mikoto memegang kedua bahu Hinata, membantunya berdiri. Ketakutan masih terpancar jelas diwajah ayunya. Rambutnya berantakan. Bibirnya pucat. Getaran ditubuh mungilnya sudah mereda.

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal bersama kami, nak. Kami keluargamu sekarang"

"_Kaa-san_, apa maksudmu ? Wanita gila ini akan tinggal denganmu ?"

"Denganmu, Sasuke"

"_Nani_ ? Kau bercanda ? Tinggal di apartemenku ?"

"Dia akan tinggal bersama kita, tapi ditempatmu. Bukan di manshion Uchiha. Tinggal disana, takkan membuat Hinata-_chan_ aman. Kau mengerti pekerjaan ayahmu, kan?"

"Tidak dengan tinggal di apartemenku"

Sasuke menatap tajam ibunya. Mikoto hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Sasuke, mengertilah. Dia tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Ayahmu membutuhkan saksi dalam kasus ini. Hanya dia yang tersisa"

"Aku tak mungkin 24 jam menjaganya"

"Tidak perlu. Saat kau akan pergi, kau tinggal menghubungi ibu untuk datang ke apartemenmu"

"Hn"

Sasuke mengalah. Biarlah. Toh, berdebat dengan ibunya tidak akan membuatnya menang. Biarlah ia mengalah untuk hal yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memohon apa ? Aku tidak dengar"

Laki-laki itu menjukkan ekspresi bingung, kemudian menyeringai. Bocah di depannya ketakutan dan menangis.

"Tuan, jangan bunuh ibuku. Aku mohon, tuan"

"hhhHAHAHAHA, heh bocah, ibumu sudah meregang nyawa. Aku kasihan padanya. Dia kesakitan, oh, nona Mizu yang malang. Kau kesakitan ya ? Apa itu tadi sudah cukup menyakitkan ? Bagaimana kalau anakmu yang manis ini yang kukirim lebih dulu menyusul suamimu, hm ?"

"T-t-to..long, ja-"

Crasshhh

"Ups, maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja"

Bocah itu tergeletak bersimbah darah. Kepalanya menggelinding ke kakiria psikopat itu.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu. Ada kata terakhir ? Kurasa tak perlu, selamat tinggal"

Dia mengayunkan pedangnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Crasshhh

Tepat mengenai jantung wanita itu dan ia mati seketika.

"Hihihihi, ini yang terakhir, kan ? Sepertinya begitu. Atau lebih baik satu lagi ?"

"Hahahaha, iyaya satu lagi. Tunggu, aku melupakan sesuatu, iya memang satu lagi"

Pria itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia menjilat darah yang ada di permukaan katana nya.

'Tunggu aku sebentar lagi'

"HAHAHAHA"

Tawanya menggema diruangan berdarah itu.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Special thanks to :**__ Chericchan, Guest, Ssssstt, Hinahime, Gece, Nivellia Neil, Hirano Lawliet, and many others_

__Makasih buat semua reader yang ngeripiu maupun yang tidak(silent reader) karna udah ngebaca fict gaje yang tek seberapa ini :D

_Still mind to RnR ?_


End file.
